She can't love you
by Chantel Hedwig Slyterin
Summary: I think it might be a series but I am not sure if I get at least 5 reviews I will make another. It is a songfic. This my first fan fic so please exuse.
1. She can't love you

I saw your new girl friend the other day   
And I expected for her to be so much more than she was  
I checked out her style the way she smiled, the way she move the   
The things she said  
The way she looked at me like I got your man  
  
Herminoe was staring at Harry and Cho at lunch. Ron hit her on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it. You just need to get over him. Herminoe, Ron, and Harry  
were in there 5th year and Harry and Herminoe and Harry just broken up. Actally   
Herminoe broke up with Harry. She heared a rumor going around school that Harry was   
planning to break up with her, which wasn't true. So she decide to break up with him   
before he broke up with her. She now regreted. She didn't know that he was going to go  
out with that slut Cho. Cho looked over way and gave her a look of hate. Herminoe   
was still in love with Harry and she knew Cho could never make him happy. Well at   
least as happy she made him when they were together.  
  
She can't love you like I can   
All of her love just can't compare to what I have  
She can't touch you like I do  
Cause when ya'll touching, you pretend it's me and you  
  
Harry notice that Herminoe was staring at him. oh… How pretty she looked   
today. he thought. God I wish I could tell her that. She had broken his heart  
and she knew it too, but he was still in love with her. So in love with her and   
he thought she felt the same way, but after she broke up with him he just felt that   
she didn't. It was that stupied rumor. If I ever find out who started it they won't  
live another day. He was really angry, but now he was going out with Cho. It had been  
a month since they had broken up. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Each time  
he made out with Cho he imagined it was Herminoe. Herminoe knew everything about him.   
She knew his tickleish spot, she gave him a back rub and she always knew the right   
places to rub. Cho was just not.. not her, but he wouldn't go crawling back. He just  
wouldn't it was her descion. It was hers.  
  
And there's no way   
Her love's as good as mine  
There's no reason   
For you to waste your time  
  
Why am I even wasting my time with her Harry thought She just doesn't love me   
like Herminoe did. He looked at her and their eyes met. She nodded to him and he  
knew she need to talk to him.  
  
When we were together you told me what you didn't like   
And you went out and got exactly that type   
You said that your new girl is nothing compared to me  
Everything that she does wrong  
I always do right  
  
Herminoe nodded to him and he nodded back. She needed to talk to him.   
They would meet in their usaul place. Moaning Mrytles bathroom after lunch.   
She always had fun draging the boys in their. Mrytle had a crush on Harry   
sense their second year so she didn't mind of she brought them in there anymore.   
Yet she was still mad at Harry. When she went out with Harry he told her that he   
didn't like sluts and the biggest slut in the school was Cho. Every boy went go  
go when she smiled at them or fluttered her eyelish at them. It was enough to   
make her puck.  
  
She can't hold you like I can  
Boy you're a fool if you can't realize what you had  
She can't feel you like I can  
Cause I'm a girl that's always standing by my man  
  
Harry ate quickly, whiped his mouth, kissed Cho on the check.   
She wispered in his ear "meet me after dinner in the broom closet  
on the first floor. And she winked. That was the only thing that Harry   
liked about her. She liked adveture. Yet so does Hermione. He walked out   
and went to moaning myrtles bathroom. Everyone thought it was Harry fault   
that they broke up and they told him that he doesnt' know what he lost. Yet he did.   
  
And there's no way   
her love's as good as mine  
There's no reason  
For you to waste your time.  
  
Herminoe watched Harry leave. She told Ron that she forgot one of her books   
and that she would meet him in class and walked out. She noticed Cho was   
watching her. Herminoe stared inncontly at her. Cho just stared evily at her.  
Herminoe walked down the hall way toward Moaning mrytles bathroom. When someone   
poped out of the shadows with a hand over Harry's mouth.   



	2. she can't love you 2

Disclaimer: I remembered this time. I hope you like it so far. I am trying hard and  
thank you for the people who review. You really love me. :::sobs::: see people   
looking stops. Well I do not own anyone who is in the Harry Potter books. I don't   
even know what is going to happen. This is crazy. I making up as I go along. OK here we go.  
  
Hermione (did I spell it right this time. J) screamed as he popped up. He looked like  
Neville, yet he didn't. He looked older and had angry eyes. She looked closer and   
realized it was Peter. Harry's eyes were big as trying to tell her something. One   
thing she never told anyone was that she could read minds. She tried Harry's but it  
was hard because he had to many thing going through his mind.   
  
She could hear Peter's. He was telling him self to stay calm because his master   
would be there soon. Then she finally got in to Harry's head. He has a gun he   
said though his thoughts to her. She whipped out her wand and yelled the disarming   
charm. Peter fell back and hit the wall. She heard people chattering through the   
halls behind her.   
  
"Lunch is over she thought. Darn." She turned to Harry and told him to stay here  
while she went to get Dumbledore.   
  
She ran through the halls and ran in to the crowd that was going down the stairs.   
She ran down to the great hall and found Dumbledore making sure everyone got out of   
the great hall and of course saying hi to everyone. She ran to him. "Professor!   
Professor! Peter is here. Down on first floor."   
  
"Really, well I must go attend this quickly. Show me where he is." Dumbledore  
said calmly. She didn't understand how he could be so calm but this Dumbledore   
we are talking about.  
  
She ran down the stairs with Dumbledore behind her with a little difficltult.   
Everyone had stopped for some reason and she knew exactly why. As she got the   
area she saw Harry sitting on Peter and arguing with Neville. As she got closer  
she could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Get off my dad, Harry." Neville yelled.   
  
"No, Neville this is Peter. The guy who betrayed my parents, Voldemort's   
servant." Harry said angrily.  
  
"I don't care. I have not seen him since I was a baby but I have seen pictures   
of him." Neville said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Neville, Peter is your dad?" Hermione said with surprised.  
  
"Yes-" but Neville was cut of by Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry get off of him and put him in a full body bind. Neville you come with Harry,   
Hermione and me. The rest of you get to class." Everyone followed orders. Neville   
still crying walked over to Dumbledore. Harry put Peter in a body bind, then Dumbledore  
put a charm on him to float and walked up to his office with a peter in front of him   
and Harry, Hermione, and Neville behind him. They saw Ron.   
  
"What happened?" Ron asked them.  
  
" I think you should come too Ron." Dumbledore said.   
  
What they didn't notice was someone else in the shadows. An invisible man. I   
frighting man. A man watching over. He watched as his servant was carried   
away and Peter's son. Peter's son which will be great power to him. "He   
will be the one to bring me back to power. His father was to dumb but his son..   
His son will be a great dark wizard." He thought. I will finally get my revenge.   
  
  
Authors note: Okay so I got it up today. I know it is short but I have writers block. I hope to get these errors fixed. Can you guess who the man is? If you can't I will be very disappointed in all of you. Write reviews. I am trying. I love Harry Potter. Tell me what you think will happen or who the man is. You are so great. Thank You. Thank you.  



	3. she can't love you 3

Author's Note: Okay let me clear this up. I do not own the characters. There I said.   
Now don't sue me please. I am poor! L I was helped bye Kim Peeves Slyterin  
  
As Harry walked the familiar way to Dumbledore's office. He thought a moment.  
Hermione had saved him. Again. She must love me, he thought.   
  
All of sudden the lights around them went out. They froze and felt something   
pass by him. Neville froze and stopped crying.  
  
Dumbledore dropped Peter on the ground and whispered the light spell.   
A light appeared at the end of his wand. "All of you stay here. Don't move unless   
I tell you." He walked ahead and all of sudden they heard "Run." Well, they did   
expect Harry. He stared ahead. He took out his wand and ran ahead. As he got up   
there he saw…(I think I will end it here. NOT!) Lucis Malfoy. (oh.. no.) They   
were dueling. Harry did the first thing that popped into his mind. He threw the   
body bind spell at Lucis. He froze, dropped his wand, and his arms and legs snapped   
together.   
  
Dumbledore got up from his dueling position and said "Thank you, Harry.   
Well I will get Peter and Mr. Malfoy. And you find everyone else. They are probably  
in there common room. Bring them up to my office. The password is "griffin".   
You know where my office is."  
  
"Yes, sir" And Harry ran off to get his friends and Neville. As Harry got   
to the common room. He found them. "It is okay now. He wants us to meet him at his   
office. Just follow me."   
  
They walked up to Dumbledore office while Harry was telling them what   
happened. Neville was still shaking. "I told you Draco's dad was in the middle group  
with You-know-who" Ron said. "I knew it. I just knew it."  
  
"We heard Ron." Hermione said. They walked to the Gargoyle and they stopped.   
"Well what is the password."  
  
"Griffin" Harry said with a shake in his voice. They got on the stair well   
with Neville very reluctantly. When they got to the top, they went Harry knocked on  
door. "Come in" someone said from inside. They entered and saw two man hanging from   
there ankles, still in body binds. They knew the minute that Peter was undone he   
would transform into a mouse and escape.   
  
"Now lets talk about what to do next. I have sent a couple of owls out to a  
few people, that includes Fudge." Dumbledore said calmly, "I knew one of these days  
they would come in handy. I of course probably shouldn't have put Lucis up but I   
didn't want to take a risk."  
  
Right than Fudge came charging through the door with two hit wizards beside  
him. He looked around the room and saw Peter and Lucis Malfoy hanging from there   
ankles. "What…What?" and then he fainted. The two guys helped him on to couch.   
  
Next moment Snape came through. "Why is…. Okay. Hey it is Peter. I thought   
he was…"   
  
He didn't get to finish though because the next moment Draco came through   
the door. He looked around the room and saw his father hanging from his ankles and   
started cracking up. He was laughing so hard he fell down and had to be helped up.   
  
But then McGonagall came through the door. "Yes. Albus… What on earth?" She  
looked around the room at everyone and the two men hanging from the wall and started   
laughing.   
  
Then, the door slammed open again and two figures came through. A very tired  
looking man and a big black dog. "Yes… Peter! Why I ought to." The two hit wizards  
held his arms back. The dog ran over to Harry and started licking his hand. Harry   
smiled and said barely in a whispered "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I am so glad you could come Sirus." Dumbledore said. And at the moment Sirus   
transformed back. Fudge stirred. He looked up and saw Black and yelled. "What is he   
doing here? Well you final give your self up after 2 years." The two hit wizards were   
advancing on him but Dumbledore yelled "Wait. You see Peter and now you are going to   
arrested a man that you said killed this man. Is that practical?"  
  
Fudge started to look very uncomfortable. "uhhh… ummm… I guess not, but we still  
will have to bring you in to clear you up. If that is okay?" Black simile and Harry got  
up and hugged him. "That means I will final get to live with you. I have been waiting to  
get away from the Dursleys for quite awhile."  
  
Right than Peter and Lucis Malfoy started to stir.   
  
  
A/N: What is going to happen. Well I know what is going to happen but take a guess?   
I love cliff hangers. They make me happy. :::starts singing the Happy song (notices  
people are looking strangely and straightens up)::: Well any ways. Review. Review.  
Review. I will write the next part when I get at lest 5 reviews.  



	4. she can't love you 4

She can't love you Part 4  
  
By: Chantel Hedwig Slyterin   
  
A/N: Ok no chracthers belong to me. get straight. Also I know I said I would put it up when I had 5 but I am bored so what.   
  
The first person who stirred was Peter and he screamed at the sight   
  
of being upside down and looked around the room and screamed when he saw   
  
Sirus. He transformed immediately. The next second a scared, thin, running   
  
rat appeared. They saw him run in between legs and everyone tried to catch   
  
him. Peter got to the door and squeezed under it and ran down the hall.  
  
  
They threw open the door and ran after him. As they ran down the   
  
hall they heard a very loud "meow". Hermione ran as fast as her feet could   
  
carry her. When they got to the end of the hall. They found a very proud   
  
looking Crookshank on Peter's head well Peter was screaming his head off. One   
  
of the hit wizards threw a freeze spell at Peter. He froze and fell. Crookshank   
  
jumped off his head just before he hit the floor and with a smudged face came   
  
prancing over to Hermione.  
  
"Good Crookshank!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well Mr. Black if you would come with us and we can get this all   
  
worked out." Fudge said with a little worry in his eyes and voice. Sirus   
  
nodded. "If you could grab Peter." Fudge said to the hit wizards. The next   
  
second Fudge, Sirus, Peter and the hit wizards were gone.  
  
Only Dumbledore, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Snape, McGonagall,   
  
Lupin, and Neville remained. (Mr. Malfoy was still in Dumbledore's office   
  
screaming his guts out"  
  
  
As they walked into Dumbledore's office Mr. Malfoy was as red as   
  
well... red. "I guess they forgot one" Harry said with a little humor. Draco   
  
smiled at the sight of his dad, hanging like the criminal he was. He knew his   
  
dad was going to Azkaban. He was happy about it. His dad was well… not like a   
  
dad. He was trying to train him in Dark arts. Draco didn't want to be bad. He   
  
wanted to be good. He and Harry were starting to talk.   
  
"Thank you Harry," Draco said politely. Everyone except Dumbledore   
  
and Harry looked surprised. Dumbledore just smiled.  
  
"For what?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, you remember what I told you earlier about my dad. How he   
  
always want me to be something I am not. Well you just saved me the pain of   
  
telling him about me and you being friends." Draco said calmly. Everyone except   
  
those two just stared at Draco like he was an alien or something. Harry, Draco,   
  
and Dumbledore just laughed at the sight of all of them.   
  
"I guess I forgot to tell you that I have been talking to Draco. We   
  
have become pretty good friends." Harry said in the middle of his laughs to   
  
Hermione and Ron. "So what is going to happen to my godfather?" Harry said   
  
now straightening up to Dumbledore.   
  
"Well they are probably going to take him to the Ministry and take   
  
off all the charges. Give him money as apologize for their mistake. Give him   
  
his house and property back." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.  
  
"So that means I can live with him?!" Harry said now with a lot more   
  
happiness in his voice.   
  
" Well you all my go. Except Harry. I can tell there is not waiting for   
  
this is for you." The rest of the group left.   
  
"See ya in class tomorrow Harry." Draco said.  
  
"Yea. Bye. Harry see you in the common room." Hermione and Ron   
  
said together. "We still need to talk too." Hermione said with her face turning   
  
beat red.   
  
  
"K. See ya." Harry said turning to Dumbledore. "Well…"  
  
"Well you see Harry it is not going to be that simple. Sirus has to   
  
get his custody of you back. That is not going to be hard but we also have to   
  
get all your stuff through the Dursley's. That is the hard part because it seems   
  
as though the Dursleys don't want to give you up." Dumbledore said with a   
  
little worry in his voice.  
  
"Oh, believe me they will give me up. They hate me. They always have   
  
and they always will." Harry said with positively in his voice.   
  
  
"Well they send me a letter ever year asking if you are okay."   
  
Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"You kidding right. I mean they are horrible to me. They abuse me,   
  
look me up and barely feed me. That is just impossible." Harry said with his   
  
voice shaking.   
  
"Well we can use that against them. Harry we are going to have to   
  
take them to a muggle court. I talk to Sirus regularly. He says he would go to   
  
any lengths to get you. I just need to know if you are ready for it." Dumbledore   
  
said with even more worry.   
  
  
Harry thought a second and said, "I am"  
  
"Okay, then. I will help. I will help anyway possible Harry. You know   
  
you will have to testify and everything."   
  
"I know and I want to do it. I want to." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Alright get to your common room. I will talk to you tomorrow."   
  
Dumbledore said with a smile.   
  



	5. she can't love you 5

She can't love you 5  
  
Disclaimer: I am sorry it took me so long to get it up. I was on vacation in first TX seeing my  
  
mom then came back and went camping in Canada. Now this one is long. I had planed on having like   
  
8 parts but I just deiced to have them all in this one. So I hope you like this one. Also one more   
  
thing. I know this story takes place mostly in one day and most of it does. It basically takes place  
  
on June 6th. Don't ask.  
  
  
Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office. He did not go to the common room though.  
  
He walked to moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There was Announcement made that all classes were   
  
canceled today. As he reached the door he knocked 3 times. The door opened.   
  
"That you Harry," Hermione whispered.  
  
"No. It is your worst nightmare," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione opened the door all the way. "Funny. Now get your butt in here."  
  
"Yes your majesty. he he he." Harry walked in to the bathroom. It was just as   
  
he remembered. "Now what would you like to talk about that is so important?"   
  
Hermione shut the door and locked it. They always did this just in case someone  
  
came in. "OK," She started turning kind of red. "Harry.... I... I... I still love you,"   
  
she said fast and she kept talking fast. "I can't believe I even believed that stupid rumor.   
  
I regret breaking up with you. I hate myself for it. I know you probably hate me for it too but   
  
I just couldn't hold it in anymore... I-"Harry grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She   
  
was surprised. He let her go.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"God I love hearing you say that and I hoped you would. Hermione said breathlessly.   
  
"What about Cho?"  
  
"Oh. You know I thought I would just keep going out with her and still go out with you   
  
for the heck of it," Harry smiled evilly like he was trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
  
"Very funny" Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder.   
  
"Oh, Darn," Harry leaned down and kissed her passionately and they put there arms   
  
around each other and just stood there kissing and holding each other. "I guess I better break   
  
the horrible news to the so called biggest slut in the school, Cho." He laughed a little.   
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Goodbye my love."  
  
Hermione just smiled and smiled and said "I love it when you do that. "Harry unlocked   
  
the door and left. Hermione stood there for a sec and walked out back to the common Room.  
  
The man stood there watching and listening. "This is going prefect," he hissed. "They  
  
will be in my trap soon enough." This man was Lord V________ himself. He was back in power   
  
and destroying people's lives. He rose to power the year before he had been using an invisible  
  
spell to get in and around the castle. "This all to prefect."  
  
Hermione walked up to the common room told the fat lady the password and walked in to  
  
the common room with a huge smile on her face. This was to prefect. She was a prefect she got   
  
Harry back and she had Krum off her back. Krum was her old boyfriend. Then the 5th year dance   
  
was coming up. Ron was going out with lavender. She was going with the Quidditch captain and   
  
prefect. Everyone was still having difficulty with last year and were being careful. She was...   
  
"Hermione, Hermione Where were you?" She snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh... sorry Ron just doing a bit of-" Hermione was cut of.  
  
"Work, I know. Have you seen Harry anywhere? Ron asked.  
  
"Actually..." Hermione wasn't sure if she should tell him yet. She would let Harry   
  
tell him. "No. No I haven't." She said with a big smile on her face. Ron looked suspiciously at her.  
  
"Are you okay? Or your hiding something from me? Or should I say who is the guy? So I   
  
can beat him up? Ron said with an evil grin.  
  
"I think you should mind your business" Hermione said with a smile. "You will probably   
  
find out tonight." She winked, and she walked over to Ginny and Lavender who start bombing her  
  
with questions. She noticed as she walked toward them that Neville was sitting in corner still   
  
sulking about his dad.   
  
Then the door to the fat lady opened and Harry walked in. He was kind of limping and  
  
had a black eye. Hermione ran over to him quickly. "I am okay. I was just kicked in the nuts   
  
and hit in the eye with an elbow." Harry said smiling and laughing.  
  
Everyone started cracking up. "By who? Ron said in between his laughs. "From what I see  
  
you always win the fights."   
  
"Cho. I just broke up with her and I never hit a girl. I told her I don't like sluts and   
  
that she was one. So she kicked me and elbowed when I was down and walked away." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Why did ya break up with her?" Dean asked.  
  
"Only for the smartest and most beautiful girl in the school."  
  
"And who is that?" Ron looking at Hermione with a wide grin.  
  
"Who else would it be?" He got up and walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the  
  
cheek. Everyone started clapping and whopping. "Wait a min. people. Wait min. You guys can be   
  
my witnesses of me making a fool of myself." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small dark   
  
purple velvet box. "I talked to Dumbledore during the summer and he sent me this." He opened the  
  
box and it showed a beautiful diamond ring. "This was my moms engagement ring from my dad." He  
  
took her hand. "Hermione I know we are young but I don't want to lose you again. We can get   
  
married when we get out of school but first I got to ask will you marry me?" Hermione fell to   
  
the floor and kissed him.   
  
"Yes. Yes I will," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Everyone clapped so loud that   
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall came in.  
  
"What is going on here?" Mcgonall yelled. Everyone stopped clapping and Harry and Hermione  
  
got up off the floor.  
  
"I think I know." Dumbledore said. "Congrats Harry and Hermione. I told you, Harry, that it   
  
would come in handy this year." He smiled at the two.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh… I see. Well you two I will need a word with you." She smiled at them. "Come with   
  
me. The rest of you can go on with your business." Harry and Hermione walked up to the two teachers.   
  
"Well I think first you need a bag of ice for that eye." She waved her wand and a bag of ice appeared  
  
and she handed him the bag of ice and started walking to the door. Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore   
  
followed. It was about 5:00 PM by now. They walked out of the common Room to McGonagall's office.   
  
"I guess you want a word with them too wouldn't you Albus?" As they reach the door to her office and  
  
turned to Dumbledore.  
  
Yes I would if you don't mind." Dumbledore said still smiling.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all. Actually I think you can help me out here. I don't remember all   
  
the details exactly." The walked into her office and McGonagall sat in her chair, Harry and   
  
Hermione sat in the seats closest to them, Dumbledore sat in the last chair. "Now you two. You   
  
aren't in any trouble about this. In fact it was accepted. James asked lily to marry him in his fifth  
  
year too, same ring, and the same day. So did James parents, your grandparents. You two were meant  
  
to be together."  
  
"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.  
  
This time Dumbledore talked. "That is very simple it is in the sky. Centaurs are sometimes   
  
wrong but we believe they are right this time. I says that a strong wizard and a strong witch will  
  
come together and with their love and strength will either lower the dark arts rate or destroy   
  
the good. They will have a child at the age of 19. This child will bring the dark people to the  
  
good side. Together this family will control the wizarding world and keep it clean with the help   
  
of the original good side."  
  
"Oh…" Hermione said alittle annoyed. She didn't like fortune telling that much.  
  
"Yes but as you know legally you can not get married until you are 18 or with guardians   
  
permission. Which Harry that reminds me Sirus is Free and cleared. They put the paper work through   
  
quickly. You will be going to court this summer."  
  
  
"OK," Harry said. Hermione looked at him in that way like, "What is he talking about?"  
  
"We will need to get you a suit and perhaps Hermione and the Weaslys will come. I know Lupin   
  
will come."  
  
"Where is he staying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He is staying in one of the guest rooms we have here. He is taking the potion. So… He will  
  
be OK."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Now about you two. You have a choice. You can either ask your guardians to sign the  
  
marriage license and get married in the next year or two or you can wait till you are 18. If want  
  
permission you would have to wait till after Harry's court case." McGonagall said.  
  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "What do you want to do, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"It is your choice?" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Harry looked at her awhile just looking into each other's eyes. "Do you think we can discuss  
  
that and get back to you."  
  
"Yes you may." Dumbledore said.  
  
"If you two get married in the next year or two. You will still live in your dormitories   
  
during the school year but since you would be married we wouldn't want to split you up over the  
  
summer so we would give you a choice. You can either live in this little cottage in Hogsmead or   
  
live with one of your guardians. This is your choice. Make the right decision." McGonagall said.  
  
"You two may go." Dumbledore said. "We have a few things to discuss."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked out of her office and went back to the common room holding hands.  
  
Once they got to the fat lady they were looking into each other's eyes. "Password?"  
  
"Hermione" Harry said.  
  
"Uummm… that is not correct." The fat lady said. "Are you guys OK?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry. Smelly." The fat lady looked at them a little strangely and opened the  
  
door. The common room was empty except for a little dinner for four. It was dinnertime.   
  
"Where is Ron?"  
  
"SURPRISE!" Someone yelled from a corner behind them. They turned around and there stood   
  
Ron and Lavender. "We thought since today was a special day. We asked if we could eat dinner in   
  
the common room tonight. So we deiced to set up a double date." Ron said. Lavender was standing  
  
there smiling and holding on to Ron's arm.  
  
"Thank you. Well let's eat. I am starved." Harry said.   
  
"You are always hunger." Hermione said with a smile. Ron, Lavender, and Hermione started  
  
cracking up. Harry just looked smiled at her.  
  
"Well I am hunger for a little sugar." He bent down and kissed her.  
  
"Sorry to interrupted you two but lets eat." Ron said in between his fit of giggles.  
  
Harry and Hermione broke apart and Hermione turned really red. They walked over to the table and   
  
sat down. It was filled with all kinds of food and desserts and a cake that said "Congrats Harry  
  
and Hermione".  
  
"Looks good," Harry said.   
  
"Yea. They over did it for four people," Ron said. They sat down and start to eat   
  
and talked about what Harry and Hermione were going to do. By the end of the meal they decided   
  
to ask Hermione's Parents if he could marry Harry. Harry was going to ask Sirus after the court   
  
case. He already knew he was going to say yes. Hopefully.  
  
  
"Well we really should get this cleaned up before people start coming in." Harry said after  
  
they where all done eating but just as he said that the dishes disappeared. "OK. Or maybe not."  
  
Well. Lets put the table and chairs up as they all stood up the table and chairs disappeared too.   
  
"Well that was simple" Harry said as he was starting to laugh. "Well my love we should get to bed.   
  
Ron and I do have the Quidditch finals tomorrow against the Slyterins. They will be tough." Harry   
  
looked at Ron and smiled. Ron knew what he was getting at. They did have that match tomorrow though  
  
too. "I love you." He said as put his arms around her.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione said while looking into his beautiful green eyes. Harry bent  
  
down and kissed her. Ron and Lavender were saying good night too. "Night, Harry."  
  
  
"Good night, my love." Harry said hugging her. He let go over her and said night again   
  
and walked up to his room Ron following. They walked up the stairs and the girls walked up to   
  
their own and people started coming in.   
  
  
When they got up to there room Ron start talking. "Oh my god. I cannot believe you did that.   
  
I mean when you came over to my house last summer I thought you where kidding around. I mean god.   
  
I can't believe she said yes. I mean I swear aliens or something abducted that girl. I mean you   
  
would never think that was the same Hermione we saved 5 years ago."  
  
  
"I know." Harry said plopping down on to his bed. "Ron. Will you be my best man?"  
  
"Me? Your best man? Of course, I will Harry. It would be my honor." Ron said excitedly.  
  
"So when do you think you guys will get married?"   
  
"Maybe this Christmas. What do you think?"  
  
"Hey that would be great. Really great. That would be one heck of a Christmas present.   
  
But where would you have it."  
  
"I will ask Dumbledore. I mean Hermione and I will have to discuss this but I think we   
  
could ask Dumbledore to have it here at Hogswarts. That would be neat. Or maybe have it in   
  
Hogsmead. They probably have a little place we could have it or maybe even in London. You know   
  
just in case we want to invite some muggles. But most likely here. I mean. We don't have a lot  
  
of money to spend. We still have two school years left of school so we can't use our school money.   
  
I won't be able to make enough money in time and this court case is going to take up a lot of my time."  
  
  
"True. True. You know what? I bet she is discussing the same thing we are with lavender.  
  
God I really hope she doesn't get the idea of marriage in her head. I will be scared out of my  
  
mind and I will have to Curse you." Ron started to laugh.  
  
  
"Why would that be?" Harry said laughing with Ron.   
  
"You know. I need to think about that one." Ron said as everyone started to come in   
  
and congratulate Harry.  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Oh my god, I can not believe he proposed in front of EVERYONE. That is too sweet.   
  
:::Sighs::: God I wish Ron was like that." Lavender said to Hermione well Hermione was brushing   
  
her hair and getting ready for bed.  
  
  
"I know. It is amazing. I can't believe I am getting married. You know I use to dream   
  
about it when I was little. But I still can't believe it. Why would cute, Famous, Popular,   
  
Smart Harry Potter want to marry with much less go out with Geek, ugly, not even close to famous,   
  
unpopular Hermione?"  
  
"Hermione. You aren't a geek and you aren't ugly. Stop saying that and believe it you   
  
are going to marry Cute, famous, popular, Smart Harry Potter. So when you going to marry him?"  
  
  
  
"I was thinking about this Christmas. You know here at Hogwarts. I don't have any muggle   
  
friends except my family's friends. I just want to have a medium size wedding. You know with the  
  
people in the school who want to come, my family. I don't think Harry would want to invite the   
  
Dursleys. I am sure he wants to invite Sirus, Lupin, and the Weaslys defiantly."  
  
  
"Where do you want to have it?"  
  
"Well here of course. I mean if Dumbledore will let us. We don't have a lot of money  
  
to spend and I still got to get a dress and Harry's suit. By the way Lavender will you be my   
  
Maid of honor?" Hermione said as she was sitting down on the bed.  
  
  
"Oh my god. You are kidding right? Of course I will be your maid of honor. What are   
  
best friends for?"  
  
"That is terrific. You have to help me pick out my dress and my after party outfit.   
  
I am starting to get scared."  
  
"Of course I will help. Your mom will to I am sure. It is normal to be scared.   
  
I remember when my sister got married. Oh my god I have never seen anyone more scared in my life."  
  
"Oh yea. I forgot to write to my parents!" She went over to her draw and got out   
  
a piece of paper and pen and started to write a letter. "I will ask Harry if I can use Hedwig."  
  
"You know I bet they are talking about the same thing we are."  
  
"I am sure they are. Oh my god you should have seen the glint in his eyes when   
  
I said yes. It was as if I just said I was marrying him… Wait a min. that is what I said."  
  
Hermione and Lavender started to get the fit of the giggles. Then everyone else started   
  
coming in and congregated Hermione.  
  
V______ was standing in the room with Hermione. 'All to prefect. This is going great.   
  
All to soon it will go through. All to soon.' He thought.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ok it was getting to long. Have to do another part. I know you wanted it up so  
  
I am getting it up. OK. Ok I got writers block. It is about the middle of the story I still   
  
got Harrys court case to do and their wedding. Also about the plot that might be stoping the   
  
wedding from happening lets just say a very stupied person is involed. :::coughs Neville::: Well   
  
I hope you enjoy this part. I know it needs a lot more action. I am getting there. This is the   
  
only mushy part besides the wedding… and the baby. But I promise that is it. Well thanks bye.  



	6. she can't love you 6 part 1

She can't love you part 6  
  
Disclaimer- do no own characters.  
  
Authors note- was that a short disclaimer or what. OK I didn't tell the whole truth. I introduced a couple characters to this one. Tell me if you have seen shorter. Lol. OK I am making this go. At least I am trying. I read the fanfictions and I get ideas. Not the same ones but they give me ideas. J. K. gives me the best. I am writing a letter to her. She is the best. Well while I keep rambling here. Here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way people read A muggles secret. It is really good. She is a good author. Well here we go… it is 11:49 at night and I just read like tons of story so tell me if I am copying you or not. I am really sorry if I stole one of your ideas. I probably didn't realize I was doing it. Also I made a mistake. The child would be born at either the age of 19 or 16. Sorry about that. It was a mistake. ::::: Lights fade out:::::::::  
  
:::::::: Lights fade in::::::: The dance was getting closer and closer. It was the end of the year dance. Everyone couldn't wait. Harry and Hermione where happy. Hermione mailed her parents (with Harry's owl). They mailed her back and told her they would talk about it when she gets home. Harry sent his owl to Sirus next. Harry got Sirus responds the day of the dance. He said they would talk about it after the court case.  
  
::::: "hello Chantel speaking here. I just got one thing to say. PARENTS! K that is it. Back to the story.":::::: 'now what I was saying before I was rudely intruded.' The narrator said. "hey I am writing the story" Chantel said. ' Well I am telling it. So bug off and finish it.' Narrator said rudely. "you know I can fire you right here right now." Chantel said in a huffy voice. 'You wouldn't dare. Now. Harry and Hermione-'Narrator " I would too dare. The only reason I am letting you do this is because I…..I…… I wouldn't be able to find another in enough time to finish this story. So mark my words. Watch out." Chantel "What ever. Now to the story."  
  
Harry and Hermione where okay with this. They knew they where going to marry some how and in some way. They also talked about where and when they where going to have it and guess what? (if ya didn't read the last part) They had the same idea. Yea! so that was settled. This was going to be great. Everyone was so happy about Harry and Hermione. It spread through the school like a wild fire that they got engaged. They had everyone congratulating them. The day of the dance got there so quickly that it seemed impossible that school would be out the next day. Harry and Hermione told Dumbledore about them asking their guardians (I say this because of harry). That night everyone was in his or her Dorms. The girls seemed to get ready for the dance a couple hours ahead. And the boys just got ready 30 mins before and where finished in 10 mins. People where meeting their partners for the dance at 15 mins before. The people going with someone from a different house where going to meet there partners at the great hall. Just like the other dance. Harry and Ron where in there room looking in the mirror. "I am still wondering where on earth they got the money to get me these robes." Ron said.  
  
"Who cares. It was really nice of them to get it for you. It shows they love you." Harry said.  
  
"I wish I had a brother or a sister who cared for me like that." Neville said. He was still trying to get his dress robes on. He was late getting back. No one wondered why. They barely noticed. Neville got lost a lot. It was a normal thing for him. (wonder what really happened to him? hint hint) "You guys look great!" Neville said finally getting his dress robes on and looking at the other two.   
  
Right then Dean walked in. "Wow you two come on get a move on. The girls are almost ready. By the way Harry. Ginny (Dean and Ginny are going out) says you won't believe what Hermione looks like. I got to see her before you and oh my god. She looks so sexy-". Harry through a pillow at his face. "Hey just telling the truth. You are one lucky guy." Dean smiled and left.  
  
"Hey she has always been sexy to me." Harry said. Ron just rolled his eyes. "Well let's go pick up the girls." Neville was going with one of Ginny's friends name JC. They walked down stairs, meet Dean, and walked to the stairs of the girls' dorm and walked up them. They went to the door that said 5th year girls and knocked. Lavender answered it.  
  
"You guys are late." Lavender said looking at the four guys and finally letting them in. She hugged and kissed Ron and dragged him over to sit on her bed.   
  
"Hey I wasn't I just told them to hurry there butts up." Dean said. Lavender was not paying any attention though. She and Ron started talking. Ginny and JC where in the room too and went straight to there dates and Ginny sat on Deans lap and JC sat next to Neville and started talking. All three of the girls looked hot. There hair was all up in different styles and they each wore a different dress. (The girls where allowed to wear either a Dress robe or a muggle dress) Ginny had her hair up in a wild clip and was wearing a cute dress made of black silk that went down to her ankles, had 2 slits up to her knees on each side, showed some of her back, and was wearing black high heels. Lavender had her hair partly up in a braid in the back and wearing lavender colored dress with flowers on it and went a little above her knees. Wearing lavender clogs. JC was wearing an ocean green dress that went like lavenders a little above her knees made of velvet and her hair up in a tight bun. All three were wearing make up.  
  
"Is that you Harry?" Someone called from the bathroom. Hermione poked her head out but covered her body. Her hair was flowing down and looked like she had used the stuff that she used last year. "Hi. Ummmm…. Lavender, Ginny, JC; Can I get some help?" She asked a little uncomfortable.   
"Sure" All three said at once. They all left their dates and went into the bathroom and all three was looking at them like there where veela. Harry went around and smacked all of time.  
  
"Wake up." All three looked at him like he was crazy. "OK everyone remember their flowers. Ron pulled out some White roses. Neville pulled out some carnations. And Dean pulled out…. I don't know if I should say it…… Some sunflowers.   
  
"What?" As all three looked at Dean. "Ohh… fine." He pulled out his wand and turned them in to pink roses.   
  
"OK. Remember. We act like prefect gentleman. No grabbing butts." He looked at Ron and Dean who looked away guilty. "Neville you look great. Good luck to night. Ron. Ya never looked better. Dean. Stay out of trouble to night :::he whispered to Dean.::::: or might have to tell Ron that you and Ginny disappeared two nights ago." Dean turned bright red. Of course Ron already knew about this but promised he wouldn't blow up. "But you look great pal. Now-" But he was cut short cause the girls where opening the door to the bathroom and started coming out. Ginny and JC came out first and then Lavender.  
  
Lavender looked at Harry and said "Are you sure you want to see what we did to her." Harry searched Lavender for a min and then realized she was smiling.  
  
"Well actually I would like to see my fiancé'. If ya don't mind." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"OK but I warned ya. Hermione come on out!" Lavender said to the cracked bathroom door. The door opened a bit and Hermione came out. Harry would never have known that was Hermione. She was Beautiful. She looked better than at the first dance. She looked like an angel. She was shining with beauty. JC, and Lavender smacked Ron and Neville upside the head because they where looking at Hermione with disbelief.   
  
Hermione was wearing a black silk spagattie dress that when down to her ankles, it had a slit up to her thigh on the right side, Her hair was straight and was put up in chopsticks and wearing black clogs shoes. She was also wearing make up.   
  
"How do I look?" she said looking at the guys. They just started at her like she was an amazing creature they never saw before. Harry got up and went over to her.  
  
"Hermione… You look… you look amazing! Can we go to Hogsmead later." Harry said raising his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione hit him on the shoulder playfully. "I don't think so."  
  
"Oh. Why?" Harry said smiling and putting his arms around her.  
"Because. I said so." Hermione said putting her arms around his neck. "I love you, Harry"  
  
"I love you too, Hermione" Harry bent down and French kissed her.  
  
"Ummm… you two. The dance. Of course we can always leave you here." Dean said laughing.  
  
"Fine, fine. Shall we go my love?" Harry said pulling away and sticking out his arm. Hermione put her hand on his and they started off down the stairs. They got to the common room and it was empty. They started to walk toward the door. Harry stopped. "Did anyone else see that?"  
  
"See what?" They said together.  
  
"I saw something in the corner. A pair of red eyes." Harry said pointing. They all looked to wear he was pointing. They stood there a min and looked at the empty space.  
  
"Harry are you feeling-" Hermione stopped talking. She saw the red eyes. A pair of them. They were ugly and dangerous. "Harry let's get out of here."  
  
"I don't think so." Something hissed from the corner. Neville dropped to his knees and did a bow. And stood back up. "So you made up your mind, have you, Neville?" He hissed as he appears. It was Lord Voldemort  
  
"Yes, Master. I have. You are right. My dad was an idiot. I will do you much good. You will not betray you." Neville said proudly. They all stared at him.   
  
"Very good. Now you first job is to secure them all." Voldemort hissed. Harry reached in his pocket and grabbed his wand. He griped it tight. He was prepared. "So Harry. How have you been? I have noticed that you have got engaged. Well you won't live to see your wedding day." JC looked at Voldemort with hatred.   
  
"You wouldn't kill us. All we have to do is scream and the teachers will come a running." JC said with hatred in her voice. Harry got an idea. He talked to Dumbledore. Dumbledore told him a spell that he could say in his head that would get into Dumbledore's head and he could call Dumbledore to him. Harry thought hard and concentrated.  
  
'Meanie Seam to monie, Dumbledore' Harry thought. It worked. He heard Dumbledore.  
  
'Where are Harry and his gang?' He heard Dumbledore think.  
  
'Dumbledore! We need help. Voldemort is in the Griffindor common room! We need help. Quickly!'  
  
'Harry? Is that you?' Dumbledore thought.  
  
'Yes it is me. Dumbledore. Please we need help. Get. Hurry. Voldemort got Neville to join him.'  
  
'Oh boy. All right I am on my way with help. Stay with me. K Harry?'  
  
'OK.' Harry thought. Dumbledore could hear what was going on.   
  
"I will kill all your friends one by one and make you watch Harry. You made me suffer like nothing else. Now it is your turn." Harry pulled out his wand and shouted the disarming charm. Voldemorts wand flew out of his hand. Harry caught it.   
  
"Thank you for this wonderful wand." He heard Ron throw a stunning spell at Neville. Lavender tied Neville up with ropes. JC was still staring at Voldemort.   
  
"You killed my Aunt and Uncle, you asshole." JC said. "You noting but a worthless piece of worm. You should have never been born."  
  
"Well thank you. It is the nicest thing anyone ever said to me." Voldemort hissed at JC. "So you are Chantel Heeres' niece. I have heard much about you. It is said that you are the one child who will be born to destroy the dark side in America. Am I right?"  
  
"Maybe." JC said with hatred. "You must be the piece of shit who thinks he is all that and goes around killing people because they don't like you. Well guess what I don't like you one bit."  
  
Voldemort looked at JC with interest. "A know it all are you. You know you could actually do me some good. "  
  
JC looked at him with hatred. "Fuck off"   
  
"No thank you. I have never wanted to." Voldemort hissed. "I never want to have children"  
  
"Good because you never would be good with children." JC grabbed Voldemort wand and snapped it in half. "You won't need this were you are going. You will probably be given a little kiss."  
  
"You silly girl. You are as dumb as your aunt. I can always get another wand." But right then the teachers came barging in. Dumbledore threw a stunning spell immediately at Voldemort. It hit him but didn't do anything.   
  
"Wearing a shield are you." Dumbledore with a look Harry only saw once. Which was last year. Fire was burning in his eyes. "It won't last forever. The Ministry will be here in a min and they can burst threw it quite easily. If you give up easy I am sure the will give you the kiss but you go the hard way it will be a even harder punishment."  
  
They stared at each other. "I will never go with out a fight." Voldemort turned grabbed JC and her wand and held it to her heart and walked to a corner. "You will never get me." Teachers and the rest of the group accept Harry just stared at him and JC. Harry and Dumbledore where talking in there Heads.  
  
'I know he won't kill her.' Harry said.  
  
'He can't kill her Harry. She is protected. Not by the love curse but by almost the same protection you do.' Dumbledore said. 'Besides you can't kill anyone with a curse in this building.'  
  
'I never knew that. What about last year, When imposed Professor Moody killed that spider?' Harry asked.  
  
'Harry lets not talk about this now. We will discuss it later. We have to figure out what to do and you will take this inner talk off later. Right?'  
  
'Of course. (whispers) after I see a few things' Harry said.  
  
'I could hear that Harry' Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
'I was just joking. I will take it off. So when is the Ministry going to be here?'  
  
'Very soon I hope.' Right then the Ministry came charging in. 'Well speak of the devil and he will appear.' Fudge walked in after them and looked around saw Voldemort holding JC hostage and fainted.  
  
"Let the girl go, Voldemort." A guy in the front called and had his wand pointing at him.  
  
"Let me walk and I will let the girl go. Or I will kill the girl before you can get to me and from what I know she is important to you." Voldemort laughed.  
  
"We will let you go if you give us the girl first."   
  
"I know your trickery. It won't work." He mumbled a few words that were unheard and moved the wand a bit. Then him and JC disappeared.  
  
"No one move. He performed an invisible spell. On the count of three. 1,2…" Then they all threw stunning spells everywhere. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean ducked. They knew what was going to happen. They heard something fall and look around. Voldemort and JC became visible again. They were both stunned. Dumbledore walked over to where they were and bent over JC and unstunned her.   
  
"God that is the most uncomfortable thing ever. I hate it when they stun me." she looked at the others. "I was 5 and uncontrollable." She said starting to laugh. Dumbledore just shook and walked over to Voldemort who was surrounded by the hit wizards.  
  
"We should go immediately. Get him to the cell immediately." And they all disappeared with fainted fudge accept one.   
  
"Thank you so much for your help. God this has been one heck of a busy week. Goodbye." And he disappeared.  
  
"JC are you OK?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded. "Well I guess we can reschedule the dance for another-" but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Sir please don't reschedule it. Let everyone have fun. You guys go take a break."  
  
"Are you sure Harry?"   
  
"Yes I am sure. Ron, Lavender, Dean, JC, Ginny. Go have fun"  
  
"Sir what about Neville?" Ginny asked Dumbledore.  
  
"What about Neville? Oh yea Neville. Where is he?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone looked around but he was gone. "Oh boy. Well he may have escaped now but he won't get a way believe me. Well lets go to the party, Shall we?"  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other. "If it is OK with you sir, we just want to go take a walk."  
  
"That is fine Harry. The rest come with me. And lets leave these two love birds alone. By the way Harry please take off the spell."   
  
"Sorry professor." Harry mumbled some words and the spell was taken off.  
  
"Thank you" The teachers, Dumbledore and Ron, lavender, Dean, JC, Ginny left. All smiling accept Snape of course. It was 8:00 now.  
  
"So what did you have in mind?" Hermione asked.   
  
"You will see. Come on." Harry and Hermione walked out of the common room and to the entrance hall and out the doors and walked to the whomping willow. Harry picked up a stick and pressed the knot while it tired to hit him and Hermione, then it froze and they slipped down the hole.   
  
When they got to the bottom Hermione stood up and looked at Harry with a evil look. "Just look at my dress. It's as clean as a hour go." Harry whispered something which she couldn't hear. "What did you say young man?" trying not to show the curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing. Just come one."  
  
"One sec. Let me change." She performed a little spell and the next second she was wearing short shorts and a cute little tank top with tennis shoes and her hair hanging up in a pony tail. "There now we can go."  
  
"You know that ain't a bad idea." He said the same spell and the next second he was wearing a pair of jeans a T-shirt with tennis shoes. And he grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked to the end of the tunnel and out the door at the end. "Upstairs. I got a little surprise. She looked at him a sec and then followed him. They walked up the stairs and the creak.  
  
'What is he up to I wonder?' She thought.  
  
'God I hope she doesn't freak on me. I just want to have a nice dinner by our ourselves.' He thought. They got up to the top and went through a door she remembered when they meet Sirus. But the room was different. There was a table in the middle with a bunch of food on it with two chairs. Some Wine. It was so much cleaner. The dust was gone. The walls were painted white and the wooden floors were spotless. There was also a couch also called a futon and there where candles everywhere.  
  
"Harry this is great. I love it. But why is there a couch?" She turned to him and looked at him.  
  
"Don't ask me. Ron helped me set it up and he put it in here. He says it makes it look better."  
  
"OK. Well thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Well lets eat." They went to the table and Harry scooted his chair where he could sit next to her. They talked for a while and then there eyes met. They couldn't take them off each other. Harry leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.   
  
Hermione pulled back. "Wait a min. What are we doing?"  
  
"Oh god you are right."  
  
"No I am not saying that I am just saying are you sure?"  
  
"It is up to you. I love you Hermione."  
  
"We are going to married soon. OK." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put is arm under her knees and picked her up. He kicked the futon and fell open. She pulled off his shirt. He wasn't the boy she use to know. He had muscles now and was strong. The food laid forgotten and only the walls saw what happened. He loved the way her body felt against his. The way she touched him. The way she kissed him. The way she made him feel special even though he was to so many others. He loved her for her.  
  
She couldn't help but think about his body. So warm. So gentle. So strong. She loved his touch, his kisses and him. He made her feel like she was something else. She fell asleep with his arms around her and her back to his chest. She felt safe and content. She was happy. Voldemort was going to prison. She was marrying Harry. And one day she was going to have his child.   
  
Harry kissed the back of her head. She looked so beautiful. He wished this moment could never end. He was so happy. Voldemort would be given the kiss. He was going to marry the greatest woman in the world. He was in love. A love he never knew was there. This wasn't the Hermione he met on the train 5 years ago. It was the part woman part teenage Hermione. Her body changed. All he could think about was her. He didn't care where Neville was. He didn't care if Voldemort was in jail or not. All he cared about was this woman beside him. The love of his life. He drifted off to sleep thinking about it.  
  
Hermione woke up. 'This is all just a dream. I didn't sleep with Harry. When I look around I will be in my room.' She felt some thing warm against her back and around her waist. 'It wasn't a dream.' She turned and saw Harry sleeping. Sleep dreamlessly. Smiling slightly. 'He so handsome and cute when he sleeps.' She rubbed his back a bit. "Harry. Harry wake up." He didn't wake up. 'Deep sleeper are you.' She kissed him on his neck. He opened his eyes. "Good morning sleepy head." He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Do we got to get up? Can't we just stay here." He said and looked at her with a puppy face. He looked so cute. His green eyes were bright and sweet looking.  
  
"We have to get up." She leaned over and got his watch he got last summer. "It is 6'o clock in the morning. Ron and Lavender are probably worried. I am sorry. Think of it like this. We are leaving today. We have to get our stuff packed and then we can spend the rest of the time together. You have your court case next week. I am sure Sirus will approve."  
  
"Actually I am not leaving Hogwarts. Dumbledore wants me to stay here with him. He thinks it is safer."   
  
"Well then I got to pack." She got up and started getting dressed. After a while he got up everything but his shirt on. He walked over to Hermione who was tying her shoe laces. She stood up and Harry put his arms around her.  
  
"I love you Hermione. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"I love you too Harry and I won't."   
  
"You know I respect you and that I would never hurt you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you regret what we did?"  
  
"No. of course not. If fact, after that when I laid in your arms. I knew you would never leave me and that you loved me more than anything. And that is how I feel about you."  
  
"K. I don't regret it either. And that is the way I feel about you. I love you so much." He looked at his watch. "Wow we really should it going. It is 6:30. I am riding on the train. So is Dumbledore. He is going to tell the Dursley's in person that either they give Sirus custody of me or He takes them to court."  
  
"Good. Well put your shirt. People probably already figure things."   
  
"What they already think we had sex. I didn't know that." He just started laughing well he put his shirt on. He walked back over to Hermione and kissed her. "You know. We do have 30 more mins."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?" Harry smiled.   
  
"You know what. Lets get going young man." She smiled. They left everything there. The food seemed to have disappeared. They walked out of the whomping willow and ran back to the castle. They sneaked back in to the castle and ran back to the fat lady. She smiled them like she knew what they did.   
  
"Spent all night out. Harry you are to much like Your father. Well Password?"  
  
He blushed a bit. "Flame tongue." She opened up and they went into the common Room. No one was there. So far so good. Harry walked her to the stairs. "I meet you back here as soon as you are done packing. I love you." He kissed her.  
  
"OK. I love you too." She sneaked up the stairs. She still couldn't believe what she just did. She opened the door quietly and sneaked over to her bed and pulled on her night gown quickly and jumped into her bed and laid there. She looked over at Lavenders bed and noticed she was awake and smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Hello. So where were you all night? Even though I have an idea. You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" She was still smiling and laughing a bit. Hermione threw the covers over her head and started to laugh. She pulled the covers off her head and told Lavender everything of what happened.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry opened his door as quietly as possible. He noticed all 3 of the guys were up and were packing there bags. They all looked at Harry as he walked in. They all were smiling. Ron talked first looking like he was trying to stop him self from laughing. "Long night stroll with some one special?" Dean, Ron, and Seamus couldn't hold it in. They where all laughing so hard.   
  
"What? I just had a little dinner with Hermione. That is it. We just fell asleep talking. That was it." Harry didn't look them in the eyes.  
  
"Yea. Sure just an innocent dinner. Come on Harry. Tell us the truth did you do it with Hermione?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Harry we do know a truth spell. And we can get anything out of you." Dean said laughing.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes. "Fine I had sex with Hermione. You happy now."  
  
"You are kidding. And she didn't object. Oh my god. I was just kidding around. You are serious. Holy cow." Seamus said with surprise.   
  
"All right Harry." Ron said. "To bad we have to leave today. I was going to take Lavender down there." He just laughed. They all just stood there laughing. They talked and laughed while packing. Harry was packing because he was going to move to a different room by Lupin when he gets back with Dumbledore. Harry was thinking about Hermione while he was packing and was being kind of quiet.  
  
"Are you still thinking about her?" Dean asked when he noticed how quiet Harry was being.   
  
"I can't stop thinking about her. You wouldn't either if you were going to get married. Which by the way will you two be my grooms men?"  
  
"Heck yea." Dean said excited.  
  
"Love too." Seamus said. They both smiled at him.   
  
"I thought you were staying here. So why are you packing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am going to move in to a guest room by Lupin's room. I certainly don't want to stay in here for a week. It would be to lonely. Hermione might come to my house during the summer so we can discuss a few things."  
  
"And more…" Dean whispers.  
  
"Hey. We won't be doing anything else. Then talking. And kissing. But that is it. I swear to god. Sirus would kill me." Harry said.  
  
"Sure Harry. Sure." The three of them burst out with laughter.  
  
"Besides you brought this on your self Harry." Ron said in his laugher.  
  
"Oh I am so glad you guys are so support of." Harry said now starting to laugh him self. There was a knock on the door. They all turned around.  
  
"Now who knock on our door." Ron said now calming down.  
  
"Probably a prefect telling us to settle down. Well answer it Harry." Dean said   
calming down too and so was Seamus.  
  
Harry opened the door. "A prefect I may be but I didn't come over here to settle you down. I actually came over here to just be over here because they are all annoying the heck out of me in the girls dorm." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
She hugged Harry. "It isn't much better over here." Eyeing the guys, daring them to say something. They were all smiling and trying to keep from laughing.   
  
"Oh really." She smiled at Harry. May I steal him real fast?" They all couldn't handle they just all fell over laughing. Harry and Hermione walked out and closed the door. "They are real mature. How did they get it out of you?"   
  
"They all were up when I got back. It was kind of hard to lie when they notice you haven't been in all night and they knew the last person I was out with was you. What about you?"  
  
"I don't hide anything from Lavender." Harry looked at her. "OK so she was awake and it was basically the same thing."  
  
"Thank you. Well it looks like both of us are stuck. I love you." Harry said out of the blue.  
  
"I love you too Harry. and you know what this is going to be great. And by the way the reason I stole was because I am staying here with you. I got a note from him when I got in to my room. I didn't realize it was there until when I started packing and said that I could stay here with you if I wanted to but we would have two rooms. Which are next to each other. And I have an idea that there is a door in between." She winked and smiled "Catch my drift."  
  
"You are a bad one. What about your parents though?"  
  
"Well we should have known. He sent a letter to my parents and Sirus telling them about how we want to get married and asked my parents if I could stay here with you. They said it was OK as long as we are in separate rooms for now. It will be our little secret though."  
  
"OK." He bent down and kissed her. "Well I better get back in there before they start on something else." He rolled his eyes. "I love you, my love." He turned around and opened the door and Dean, Seamus, and Ron fell down in to the hall. "Guys! Were you spying on us."  
  
"Oh course not. Well got to get to breakfast and all the three of them ran down the stairs.   
  
"You know one of these days I am going to kill them. Would you like to come in?"   
  
"Sure." Hermione said smiling. She walked in after him. "The word is that the party was the da bomb in Lavenders words. Ever since last summer when she got back from America, She has been using some strange words." She sat on his bed as he went through his stuff.  
  
"I have something for you" He said as he rose up from his trunk with a small in his hand and going and sitting by her. "I was going to bring with us to the dinner but I forgot about it." He smiled and handed it to her.  
  
The box was in a velvet bag.. It was Rectangle flat 3-D box. She took it out of the bag and opened the book. "Oh my god. Harry." It was a gold chain with a locket on it. and had the engraving "H/H forever". "It is beautiful Harry. I love it."  
  
"Open it." Harry said entistasiticly. She opened it and found two wizard picture. One of him and one of her. "I love you Hermione."  
  
"You certainly do seem to like to say that a lot."  
  



	7. she can't love you 6 part 2

"Well ever since I saw Voldemort almost kill JC. I have been thinking. That could have been you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You mean the world to me. If God told me that I have a choice to either be killed or for you to be killed. I would say take my life now lord. Make these my last words because I could not live with out her."  
  
"You can be to sweet at times." She was about kiss him on the cheek when she found her self kissing his lips. His soft sweet lips. She pulled away a bit. "We really need to get going."  
  
"I know. I just can't stop thinking about last night. You know. We gave each other a gift that can only be given once and know it is like… wow. I learned something about you. I never thought I would know. Hermione I loved you since the first time I saw you walk in to our compartment in the first year. I didn't know it then and I didn't realize it tell the end of last year. I just want to know more of you. I seems to me I am learning more about you each time I touch or even when I just talk to you or look at you. Your smile, the texture of your face, the feel of your hands, the way you laugh, the way you light up a room when you walk in, the way you kiss, the way you hug me, the way you walk, your eyes, your mouth, your nose, your ears, your neck, your hair. I could go on and on and we would still be here next year. I just want to know everything about you Hermione. I know this sounds totally-" He was cut off by her kissing him and her arms around his neck. He was a bit surprised but then he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
Right then Dean, Seamus, and Ron walked in. They didn't realize they were there until Ron said "My god they never stop. Do they?" They pulled apart quickly and she said thank you for the present and walked out and the guys were smiling at her as she left and then looked back at Harry.   
  
"Thinking about having another innocent dinner tonight." Dean said with a grin.  
  
Harry threw a pillow at him to shut him up and quickly changing the subject he looked at his watch it was almost 8 o clock. "Oh shit. We got to get breakfast." He looked at them. "Let me guess you already ate." They all smiled at him.   
  
"Well go have breakfast." Seamus said with a grin.   
  
Harry looked at them susposisly. 'They are up to something' He thought. 'Oh well. I am starved.' "K. then I will be going. Bye" He rushed out of the room after Hermione who was on her way to the great hall. He ran as fast as he could out of the common room to catch up with her. Finally a few seconds later he did. "He-llo again. Sorry- it- took- me so- long." He said out of breath. He bent over to catch his breath.   
  
She looked at him and he finally rose. He looked at her with his bright green eyes. She smiled. He smiled. She blinked. He blinked. She crossed her eyes. He crossed her eyes. She stuck out her tongue. He stuck out his tongue. She jumped and he just bent over laughing. He finally rose back up again still smiling. She was in a silent fit of giggles. She was smiling so wide. He put his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck. She hugged him and finally whispered in his ear "Come to my room at 10:00 tonight." He smiled at her. They unhooked and held hands all the way to the great hall and walked in talking about just common things. Eyes followed them as they went. There wasn't a lot of people in there probably about 30 or 40 out of the 280 students. The teacher table had only 3 occupants. Dumbledore, Mcgonall, and Hagrid. They weren't even eating. They were talking and when Harry and Hermione walked in they looked up and Dumbledore signaled them to come over.  
  
As they reach the table, Harry saw that they were smiling. "Harry there won't be a case." Harry looked at them a little strange. How could they be smiling. "They Durselys were served and they got so scared that they gave custody to Sirus so fast but we are still going to keep you here. It is going take about a week or two before Sirus is ready for you to come live with him. Hermione you are still welcome to stay of course."  
  
"Thank you Professor. So are we riding on the train or what?"  
  
"You can still ride on the train and someone would pick you up at the station and we would have special permission to get back here. It is your choice?"  
  
"We want to say goodbye to our friend Ron. If you don't mind Professor." Harry said. "How would we know this person?"  
  
"Easy enough. You won't know him but he will know you. k?" They just nodded. "OK well go eat some breakfast before you both starve." He said laughing.   
  
"Bye Professors." They said and strolled off and sitting down to eat breakfast. They ate fast and didn't talk to much and finally the both finished and walked out still hand and hand. The train ride back was pretty much fun. Everyone was talking and laughing. It went by quickly. They said good bye to Ron and Lavender. Everyone was all smiles.   
  
Harry knew this was going to be a great summer. He was moving in with Sirus next week. He was going to marry Hermione this Christmas. He was happy. They met the guy from the Ministry. He didn't show his face but he transported the three of them to Hogsmead station and there was a carriage waiting for them there. They turned around to thank the man but he was gone. They were a little a worried but ignored it and climbed into the carriage.   
  
The week passed fast. They spent the whole time together. Nothing bad happen the whole week. The day before they were going to leave. Harry and Hermione were sitting out by the lake like they usually did daily. They just talked and kissed and held each other. Dumbledore was looking out the window at them. He sighed, "Love. A powerful magic. I remember when James and Lily use to out there when they were in school. And on there honeymoon when they stayed in Hogsmead and they came up here and sat there and talked that summer." He thought. There was a tear in his eye. "They sat there when they came up here to tell me Lily was pregnant and they sat there before they left. They sat there after Harry was born. They were so happy and now Harry and Hermione are sitting there. James was my favorite grandchild. Now Harry is a wonderful great godson. I wish I could I have kept him when he was a baby. Those stupid muggles. They didn't deserve him. But I know I couldn't have kept him. It would have been to much. There would be no one to take care of him and give him the love he deserves. I wouldn't have been able to take care him. I have got to much work. God I wish that idiot Fudge was smarter. All he cares about is his office." He sighed again. "He won't be in there for long." He walked away from the window and to his desk. "Might as well write Sirus and ask him how it is going and if he is ready for Harry." He sat down and got out a quill and paper.   
  
************************************************************************  
"You look beautiful tonight." Harry said. They had spread out a blanket and were sitting by the lake and she had her head in his lap.  
  
"Me? beautiful? I think you have gone blind." Hermione laughed.  
  
"You do." They looked into each others eyes. He bent down and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. You look so cute when you are sweet." She looked up to the sky. "The sky is pretty tonight."   
  
He looked up and back down at her. "Still say not as pretty as you."  
  
She laughed. "I swear you are trying to come on to me."  
  
"Don't rule out that possibility." He laughed and winked. They kissed again, a little longer. She sat up and leaned against him and he raped his arms around her.   
  
"Harry, Do you think what Dumbledore said was true. That we may have a powerful child by the age of 16 or 19?" She looked into his eyes.  
  
He looked back up to the sky. "I don't know. It seems strange, you know. I would understand you having a powerful child but me. I can't get pregnant." He looked back down at her and laughed. His eyes sparkling. She hit him on the shoulder.   
  
"Now be serious. OK?" She said seriously but with a smiled.   
  
"I am not really sure you know. A child at the age of 16? You I just don't know if we would be ready for that kind of responsibility. I would be OK with 19. I guess. I just don't know. You know? It is confusing."  
  
"I know what you mean. I mean I want to finish school and I know you do too. I am not ready either. I mean we are going to married as it is. That is going to be enough for now. For me anyway. Harry, I love you with all my heart and soul and do want to be the mother of your children. But you are right 16 is way to young. I am on birth control and is going to stay like that until we get out of school and you find a job which I am sure will be easy for you." She laughed.  
  
"Yes it will and speaking of jobs. Lets go inside and get a little job going." He pulled her close. "If you know what I mean."  
  
She smiled. "Unfortuenly I do." He put on his best hurt face. "I am kidding. Besides I won't see you for another few weeks and I am going to miss you so I want to spend everyone min with you. Now. Yours or mine?"   
  
He smiled. "Mine."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up. He was lying down outside. It was still bright but the sun was setting. He stood up and looked around. He noticed that two people were sitting there by the lake. "Mom? Dad?" It was in fact Lily and James Potter but younger. It was there Hogwarts days and it looked like spring time. It looked like they were in a serious conversation.  
  
"I still don't understand. How can Remus be a werewolf?" Lily said.  
  
"It happened when he was younger. He is going to kill me because I told you. Lily, please just don't tell him I told you. If he tells you please act like you just found this out. He was really upset when we found out in our second year. It has been three years now and we have been keeping this a secret but now that we are engaged, I promised I would tell you everything. They are just my best friends and I don't know how I could betray them." James said. He looked worried.  
  
Lily hugged him. "It is OK. I understand. I will too. You mean the world to me and I am glad you felt that you could tell me this." She smiled.  
  
"You forced it out of me." James laughed. "Or should I say threatened it out of me."  
  
"Hey I asked you what was wrong ever month with Remus. You said you didn't know. So I asked if he was a werewolf. You looked uneasy when you told me no and I knew you were lying. I am very good about telling if people are lying to me."   
  
He hugged her and kissed her. "You are so cute."  
  
The picture faded and they were in the same place but it was summer time. There were his parents again but older.  
  
"I can't believe we did that. James we are married. We are 18 and married." Lily sighed and smiled. They were sitting the exact same spot.  
  
"I know. This is unbelievable Mrs. Lily Potter." James said.  
  
"This is the Happiest day of my life." She frowned a bit. "I just wish my parents were here to see it."  
  
James looked down at her. "I know. So do I. I am just glad your sister didn't come. She didn't like me much." He smiled down at her. She looked at him back and her lips curled into a slight smile.  
  
"She thinks you are a no good piece of junk. Not her exact words but lets not worry about that." She said.  
  
He bent down and kissed her. "So my love. We have gotten married. What is next on our adventure?" His blue eyes sparkling.   
  
"I have been thinking about a family. Two to three kids in a little house in a little town. Either one boy and two girls or two boys and 1 girl or one girl and one boy. I just at least want one boy and a girl." She smiled.  
  
"Your wish is my command." James said. "Well we really should get back to town. Lets go see grandpa."  
  
"You know. I still can't believe Dumbledore is your grandpa. She said as they got up."  
"Not just mine. He is yours too now." And they walked off.  
  
'Dumbledore is my grandpa.' Harry thought. 'Oh my god. No wonder he was so nice to me.'   
  
The picture faded again. There was now three people sitting by the lake with a baby that looked like about 7 months old.  
  
"He is just to adorable. Congratulations you two." It was Dumbledore. "You are going to be a powerful wizard. Yes you are. Yes you are." He was talking to the baby. "Thank you coming up here and bringing him with you. I never thought I would have a great grandson. But I am also glad that you have come here because I need to talk to you about something important." He looked at James and Lily for a second.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" James said looking a little worried now. He also looked pretty tired.  
  
"James, Lily." He sighed. "Voldemort-" He considered how he should say this. "Voldemort is after Harry." Lily gasped and reached out to hold Harry. Dumbledore handed him over to her and she hugged him tight. James looked at him with worry and confusion.  
  
"Why would he go after a baby?" James asked.  
  
"James. Harry is a special child. As you know you come from a line of the greatest wizards of all time. The Gryffindor family. Has he shown powers yet?"  
  
"Yes in fact. He turned his peas in to a piece of cake." James said and smiled a bit remembering when Lily put the peas down for a sec to get the napkin and when she turned around Harry had his hands in a piece of cake and they didn't have any cake in the house.  
  
Dumbledore smiled a bit also. Lily was still holding on to Harry and looking between the two men wondering why on earth they were smiling when the most evil wizard in the world was after her child. "Well Harry showed signs already and he is only 7 months old. That is early. Usually they show signs at year and a half and they don't show that powerful signs. The usually only do something simple. Harry is going to grow up to be a very powerful wizard. Maybe even stronger than you or me."  
  
"How can that be? How can you know? He is so young." Lily said her voice full of fear and worry.  
  
"Lily, I know how stressful this is. One of spies has sent me a message. He said he checked and double checked and They said he was going to go after Harry. He seems to know every step you take. I think someone that is close to you has turned to the dark side. I am sorry. But there is a charm that can hide you…"  
  
Harry had tears in his eyes as he saw this family he had. The scene again faded and came to a familiar place. A house in Godic's Hollow. It actually wasn't a house though. There was a cry in the air. A painful cry. A cry of a baby that knows it is alone in the world. Two bodies laid there of his parents. He saw Hagrid picking up a baby. He was about a year old. Hagrid looked around sadly. Harry started crying now. Then he heard a motorcycle fall from the sky. It was Sirus. He got off the motorcycle and looked around. The look on his face was mixed up. It had unbelieving, Anger, Sadness, Fear, and Pain. "No. No. This can't be happening. Why? Why did this happen? They were good people. There is no way this could be happening. Hagrid saw Sirus and walked over to him. He was crying. His face red of tears.  
  
"I can't believe it either Sirus." Hagrid said sadly.  
  
Sirus turned to him. "They were my best friends. Are they… Are they… dead?" He said shaking now.  
  
Hagrid turned to the ruined house. "They are." Sirus fell to his knees.   
  
"What about Harry?" Sirus sad fearing the answer.  
  
"He survived. I have him here." Showing Sirus the blanket with Harry in it. Sirus stood up now.  
  
"But… but… How?" Sirus said looking at Harry.  
  
"I don't know. I am taking him to his Aunts and Uncles." Hagrid said looking at Harry in his arms and frowned.  
  
Sirus looked at Hagrid with alarm. "Those dumb ass muggles? You are kidding. You can't take him there. They hate our kind. The near damn about killed James when they found out Lily was going to marry him." He yelled.  
  
"I am sorry Sirus. I have to take him. Dumbledore told me too." They argued for a bit. Finally Sirus gave in.   
  
"Take my motorcycle. You will get there faster." Sirus said sighing.  
  
"But Sirus! You love that bike. I can't take it."  
  
"Hagrid. I said take it and that is final."  
  
Hagrid sighed. "Fine I will take it." Sirus looked at Harry. "You want to say goodbye?" Hagrid handed Harry over to Sirus. He hugged him and then handed him back to Hagrid with a pain in his face. Hagrid got on the bike and took off. Sirus stood there.  
  
The Picture once again faded and now it was like a fast slide show. He saw him self as he grew up. Little snap shots. From when he was a baby to now. It started to slow down a bit showing the present as he laid there with Hermione and then it showed a picture of a wedding. It looked like his. Hermione in her dress. Harry in his tuxedo and Ron and Lavender on either side of Hermione and Harry. There were all there friends there. Then it showed a picture of Hermione and him holding a baby in a blue blanket and then another one of the same baby a little older and him holding a baby in a pink blanket. Then another like it was another pink blanket with a the other kids older. Then of a family. A large family. Of Harry and Hermione with there kids, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. They looked happy. Then the slide show stopped at that picture and Harry looked around and he was in a pitch black room. Only light coming from the slide show but then there were two other lights. He turned and looked at a pair of people. It was his parents. They looked at Harry proudly. "We are so proud of you Harry. I wish we could be there at your wedding and as you get older. I wish we could be there for your graduation but I know we can't. We love you Harry with all our heart and soul. There will be times that you need to protect Hermione and you need to stay together. There will be conflicts and loving moments. You also need to stay by Ron. Don't lose that friend ship. These are just some moments Harry. There is going to be happiness in your life and sadness. You must get over the sadness to be happy. We love you. Always remember that." His father said and faded.   
  
"Also Harry. Lavender is Ron's soul mate. Try and keep them together. There happiness is part of your happiness. Love is a everlasting thing. Love means you will die to save another. Just as your father did for us and I did for you. It wasn't just my love that saved you. It was a combination of your fathers and mine. We do love you Harry and we are very proud of you." With that his mother was gone. He began to cry and to shake. He woke up and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him, slightly shaking him.   
  
"I got to go Harry." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and stood up and got dressed.   
  
"Do you have too?" He said looking her with his puppy eyes.   
  
"Yes I do. By the way. What were you dreaming about? You had a weird look on your face." She said curiously.   
  
"What else but you?" He said. She smiled at him as she was tying her shoes.   
  
"Come on for real." She said walked over to him and kneeling down by his side of the bed.  
  
"I was dreaming about the my past and went through my life and showed me the future and then I saw my present. I was telling the truth though. I did have a dream about you. Most of my life had you and Ron in it. I saw our wedding day and our kids and then our family in the way future. My mom said something about Lavender being Ron's Soul mate." Harry said smiling at her and pushing a piece of hair from her face.   
  
"Well I knew that part. But she won't listen to me." Hermione said. "How many kids did we have?" She looked curiously at him.  
  
He smiled. "I don't remember. I think it was three… A boy and two girls." He started laugh. "It was just dream though. You know." He looked at her smiling and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you believed in fortune telling."  
  
"I don't. It is just interesting idea that you had a dream about us" She said smiling back. "Now I really got to get my stuff together." She leaned and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you and you should really get dress and get ready. We are going home today. Also we have a lot of stuff to do this summer."   
  
"I know. I know." He leaned and kissed her firmly on the lips. "All right I will get up." He got up and put a sheet around his waist. He hugged Hermione. "I wish you could spend the summer together."   
  
"I know." She sighed. "Now you go hop in the shower and get dressed and knock on my door when you are done. OK?"  
  
"OK." He said giving in. She pulled away.  
  
"Come on now I got to go hop in my shower too."  
  
"You could always take a shower with me." He said pulling her back in his arms and smiling evilly.  
  
"I don't think so. You know exactly what we will end up doing." She said smiling.  
  
"I know. That is my point."  
  
"Young man. We have to get pack." She looked at him. "Come on. We can't stay here forever." She sighed. "Look. I am going to come visit you and I hope you will come visit me. We are going to have to meet so we can plan the wedding." She paused for a min. Looking into his eyes. "We are going to get married Harry and it will be prefect. And I bet Ron and Lavender are going to get married. Life will be great. We might have to fight the dark but we will win with the light and our love. We will have children together. We will love each other and there won't be anything to keep us apart. You will get a shower and get dress and then we will get some breakfast. You got me?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I got the part about breakfast." She gave him a stern look. He laughed. "I got it and I got you so I am happy. Now I will go take a shower. I love you."  
  
"See that wasn't that hard. I love you too. Now go in that shower while I get mine." They kissed one last time and went there separate ways. They talked and made out the whole train ride and walked out together. They looked around looking for Hermione's parents and Sirus.   
  
  
"Boo!" Hermione and Harry jumped and heard someone laughing. They turned around and saw Sirus laughing. "You two are to easy." He straightened up and looked at them. "So how was the ride?" He said with a huge smile. "Or did you two not even see the ride at all?" He smiled even wider.  
  
"Sirus!" Harry said surprised that Sirus would say that.  
  
"What? You two give me the prefect opportunity to annoy you and I am taking it. You two are a cute-" Sirus was cut off.  
  
"Hermione!" Someone said from behind. They turned around and there were Hermione's parents. "Honey. I am so glad to see you." It was her mother. Hermione let go of Harry's hand and hugged her mom.   
  
"Hi mom." She turned to her dad and hugged him. "Hi dad." She let go of him and took a hold of Harry's hand again. "Mom, Dad you remember Harry." They nodded and Hermione's mom hugged him.  
  
"So you are my little girls fiancee." She let go and held him by the shoulder. "You take good care of her, OK?" Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione's father reached out his hand to shake Harry's and grinned. "It is very nice to meet you again. I was a little worried when your headmaster sent us a letter about you two wanting to get married and I still am but I know you are a good man. Hermione never has made the wrong choice."   
  
"Thank you sir." Harry said a little nervous. "This is my Godfather." He said turning to Sirus. "Sirus. He just got custody of me so I won't be living with the Durselys any longer." Sirus shook there hands.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you. I heard that you were proven innocent after 13 years in prison and 2 on the run. It is crazy. We sure do have a stupid government." Hermoine's father said.   
  
Sirus nodded. "We sure do. I don't know about your government but ours has had to many mistakes in it. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.  
  
"Well why don't we all go out for lunch and discuss what has happen this year." Hermione's mom said. They all agreed and they walked out to there cars. Well actually Sirus had a motorcycle. Harry thought it looked familiar but ignored the feeling. They decide on a place to eat and met there. The summer went by in a blur. Hermione visited Harry all the time like she promised and Harry visited her. Harry had the best summer of his life. He was finally happy. They planed everything. They bought everything. Hogwarts agreed to let them use the castle for the wedding. There honeymoon would be in Hogsmead in the little cottage Dumbledore was talking about. They went to see it and it was prefect. It had furniture already in it. A kitchen were it had a list were you wrote down what you needed and it would appear. Dumbledore helped Harry find a job which Dumbledore told him he didn't really need. But they finally agreed he would work only during the summer. Harry still had not brought up the dream with anyone. They went the Burrow quite a bit too. They were ready. Well at least ready as they will ever be.   
  
Then the day before she was about to leave for Hogwarts Hermione got a letter saying. "I am still alive. I got a way. My father may be an idiot and in jail but I will help my master escape. By the way I guess I should tell you something. I was adopted. Also you really should tell him.   
Love always,  
Anyomous (but I am sure you know)"  
Hermione got scared. It was threat letter. She wanted to show it to Harry but the last line. How did he know. She wasn't even sure yet. She was scared. No this isn't right. She knew she had to at least show it to Dumbledore.   
  
Harry was putting his stuff together when Hedwig came flying through his window. She had a letter. "Now who is this from." He asked Hedwig when he didn't recognized the writing. He opened it and it said.  
  
Harry,  
She is hiding something. It will effect the rest of your life. By the way you better watch your back. My father was dumb but I am not. I may have seemed like it. I will kill you and my master will escape.  
Sincerely, (not)  
Your worst nightmare  
  
He looked up from the letter and ran down the stairs to Sirus and showed him the letter. "What the Hell?!" Sirus reaction was to the letter. He started pacing the room. "OK. OK. We just need to stay calm. Once you get to Hogwarts you will be safe."  
  
"Be safe from what? And what is this secert she isn't telling me? That is what I am wondering. Also what about her. Will she be safe? I don't want her to be hurt. I love her to much. If I lost her it would be like losing part of me. I got to see her and I got to tell Dumbledore." Harry said starting to get nevous.   
  
"That is a good idea. He will know what to do. Ok. We will go see her. She only lives about an hour away. OK. Lets go." Sirus said. He grabbed his keys and they gotten into his car. They didn't talk for a while. About 15 mins later Sirus final talked. "I know how you feel Harry."  
  
Harry looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How you feel about Hermione. I met a girl Hogwarts. I feel in love with her the moment I saw her. She was your mom's friend. Her name was Erin. She was beautiful. It took me 5 years before I finally got the coruge to ask her out." Harry stared at him in disbielf. "I know I know. I don't seem like that type. Do I? And I wasn't. It was just something about her. I was in 5 year by the time I asked her out. Your father asked your mom to marry him and we will were so happy. I hugged them both and then Dumbledore and McGonall came in and asked to speak to them. Well Erin and I were left behind with Remus and Peter. They went up to our room and Erin and I stayed down stairs. We sat on the couch and faced each other leaning on the arm rest. She was lying down and had her feet propt up on my lap and I was giving her a foot massage." Harry started laughing. "Hey I was young. We did it all the time. Well if I can get back to my story. We sat there and talked about it the whole night. James and Lily still weren't back yet and people were heading off. Finally everyone left and we were alone. We were still talking about them. She sat up and she hugged me. Well I didn't know what to do and so I just hugged back. Finally she drew back and said thank you but she didn't finsh her sentence because I kissed her on the lips. She was surpised but then she relaxed and kissed back. Then we drew back looking at each other with bewilder experisons. I looked into her eyes and I knew right then she was my soul mate. I had a crush on her before but you know I thought it was just Puppy love.  
  
"Well anyways. All of a sudden we were making out. About 10 mins later someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and there was James and Lily looking at us with huge smiles on there face. And they told us that they knew we were going to end up together some way or another. After that night we started dating. We dated through Hogwarts and then at our Graudation I asked her to marry me. She said yes. I was the happiest person alive. Remus found someone as well and was going to get married. Your parents got married first and then Erin and I then Remus and a girl named Stella. James and Remus were the best mans at my wedding. I didn't want to decide between the two so I chose both. James did the same at his wedding and Remus did the same at his wedding. We were all so happy. Then we found out on the same day that Lily, Erin, and Stella was pregant. God you never seen such happy people in your life. If you were walking by that day you would have thought there was a bomb going off. We waited on them hand and foot. They felt like the Queen of England and they told us that to" Sirus smiled remembering it. He wasn't just talking to Harry anymore. "I remember the day they had you, Lisa, Remus child and Brett, my child. They had you three on the same day. It was the most exiciting thing on earth. Us guys thought the girls put a charm on them selfs to make sure they had you guys on the same day.   
  



	8. she can't love you 6 part 3

"We didn't care though. Then that alwful day came. You guys were a 8 months old. Remus came home and found a dark mark over his house. He ran inside and found Stella and Lisa dead. I lived right next to him but we weren't there. Your guys were already in hiding. I heard a scream so alwful I didn't know what it was and I wasn't anywhere near our home. I heared it in my mind. I knew something was wrong." There was a tear in Sirus eye. "I got there as fast as I could. Remus was out of control. He was throwing charms at them trying to save them even though he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't handle it. That night I got so scared. I went to see you guys immeditaly. Lily broke down and James' was a white as a sheet. Of course mine was like that too but I could never forget that night. I knew my family was next. We moved that very next day. Remus moved in with us and he apparted to the middle of the forest every full moon. I went with him to make sure he didn't get near a village. It was the night after a full moon. You and Brett were 10 Months old. Remus and I apparted home from a long night and was ready for a long nap. That was when we saw it. I destroyed house. It was pretty early in the moring so no one and seen it yet. I screamed and screamed. I tried to save Erin just as Remus had tried to save his family but I noticed one thing. I couldn't find Brett.  
  
"I searched through the ruins and I still couldn't find him. I never found him. I still have hope to this day that he is a live. Before they died I felt like if anything ever hurt them I would die. And he killed the most perisous thing I ever had. Then he killed your parents and that was enough. The night after I tried to get you and Hagrid wouldn't let me have you. I almost killed my self." Sirus pushed up his selve and showed a scar on his wrist. "I cut it with a knife. I almost died but Remus saved me. He told me If I did he would die. And I remebered you and I swore I would kill Peter and you know the rest of the story." He looked at Harry. Harry looked him dumb folded.   
  
"Oh my god. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry said.  
  
"Only Remus and Dumbledore know and now you. I told you it because I wanted to show that Love will sometimes hurt. And to tell you the truth I actally slept with Erin in Hogwarts too. You used the room on the second floor in the Shreaking shack, didn't you?" Harry stared at him like he couldn't believe he knew. "What? Harry I am not stupied. I use to be just like you." Sirus looked at Harry. "You did use protection. Right?" Harry started to feel a little uncomfartable.   
  
"She is on birth control."  
  
"That isn't enough! That can fail! You don't think Hermione's secert is that she is pregant."  
  
Harry started to freak now. What if she was? What would he do? He was only 16 now. He was in his only in his 6th year. "I don't know." He said shakly. They pulled up to Hermione's house and knocked on the door. Hermione answer the door crying.   
  
"You got on too didn't you?" She threw her self on to Harry and cried.  
  
A/N: Sorry. I had to end it here. It was getting long. That is big for me. Well if you can guess her secret. Tell me in the reviews. He he he. Ain't I evil. Also who is the letters from. Take a guess. It should be easy though. Well until next time. It says 26 pages on Microsoft Word. And 12,112 words in all. By the way Brett is my Brother, Lisa is my Sister-in-law, Erin is my sister and Chantel is well me. JC is a nick name of mine and Stella is just a name that poped into my head. By the way. I am going to be an aunt and I find out if it is a boy or a girl on Monday, Aug. 28, 2000. I am so exticed. I am sorry. I just had to tell everyone. Look for updates on next story.  
  
  



	9. She can't love you 7

She can't love you part 7  
  
Disclaimer: OK I do not own anyone. I accept Lisa, Erin, Stella, Brett, JC, and the Heeres family. I think that is it.  
  
A/N: I am sorry about the last part. I couldn't fit it all on to one notepad. It is a stupid thing. Well lets hope this is the last part. It will probably be long too. I have ideas for it but I am writing it as I go. well here we go. By the way all of ya'll are wrong. SO wrong. That is all I am saying.  
  
A/N2: I have got one words for you "girl" Her name will be Faith Hunter Davis. It is to pretty. Well I told you. Now all we have to do is wait for her to be born.  
  
"What is wrong?" Harry raped his arms around her.  
  
"The note. I didn't want to tell you. But you are here. You must have gotten one. I didn't know if I   
should tell you. I wasn't sure myself. I can't do this any longer." She drew back. "Harry I am scared."  
  
"Hermione. I did get a note but what are you talking about?" Harry said.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside and talk about this." Sirus said. They nodded and walked in. Hermione still   
crying. Hermione's parents, Greg and Cathy(I don't remember there names and I couldn't find them, any   
help would be nice), were standing by the kitchen.  
  
"Hello. I am glad you came. Hermione has been so worried. Sirus would you like to join us for some tea   
so we can give them some privacy." Cathy said with worry in her voice. Sirus nodded. Two cups of tea was   
on the table when Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch.   
  
Hermione laid against his chest. "Hermione. I hate to see you cry. What is wrong? Please tell me." He   
looked down at her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Do you promise you won't be mad."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Harry-" She was cut off by a scream.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
"Let's go find out." They jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Sirus and Hermione's parents   
were on the floor, unconsionce.  
  
"What the fuck?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" Hermione ran to them and bent down checking for a pulse. "They still have one. Check Sirus."   
Harry did.  
  
"He has got one." He started to shake Sirus. "Sirus! Wake up!" He shock harder. "Come on Sirus! Wake   
up!"   
  
"Harry, lets try to get someone from the ministry here." As she spoke this someone apparted next to   
them. It was a man in blue robes who looked about there age.  
  
"What happened?" The Man asked.  
  
"We don't know. We were just in the living room talking and then all of a sudden we heard a scream and   
ran in here. They still have a heart beat." Harry said. Hermione was still wide eyed and scared. "Who   
are you by the way?"  
  
The man bent over Sirus pulled up his eyelids and looked into his eyes. "My name Brett." He was now   
looking at Hermione's parents. "They are just stunned." He whipped out his wand and unstunned Sirus.   
"Are you OK?" he asked.   
  
"Yea." Sirus looked at Brett. He looked so familiar yet he wasn't.   
  
"I am going to need your help to modify there memories. They shouldn't remember what happened. Then say   
you have to go and I will meet you outside. Ms. Granger, You go with them. You understand me? Take your   
stuff too. I will put in there memories to let you stay with them. OK?" Hermione just nodded. "All   
right." He muttered a few words and unstunned Hermione's parents. They asked questions right away but   
then Brett muted some more words with black and they forgot about it. Brett disappeared.   
  
"Why are we on the floor?" Cathy asked looking at Hermione, Harry, and Sirus.   
  
"You fell mom and then bumped your head into dad's and you both were knocked unconisous." Hermione said   
quickly. Her parents looked at her strangely and then looked at each other.  
  
"I am sorry dear." She said looking at Greg. Sirus helped Hermione's Greg and Harry helped Cathy up.   
  
"It is OK." Greg said and they sat back down at the table.  
  
"Mom do you think it would be OK if I stayed with Sirus and Harry tonight so you don't have to drive me   
to London tomorrow. They live close to the train station so it would be easier." She looked anxious.   
  
"Well… I don't know." Cathy said.  
  
"I have an extra guest room she can stay in, so you don't have to worry about that. Also she is   
wonderful to have around the house so she won't be a problem." Sirus said. He wanted to get out of there   
quickly.  
  
"What do you think Hun?" Cathy asked Greg.  
  
"I don't mind. It is up to you." Greg said.  
  
"Well I don't mind either so that is means yes. It would be a lot easier too. I have an early   
appointment tomorrow so I was going to have your father take you." Cathy said apologizing.  
  
"Oh thank you. Thank you. I love you so much." Hermione ran around giving hugs to her parents. Let me   
go get my stuff. Harry will you come help me."   
  
"Sure." And they strolled off together. They heard Sirus and Greg and Cathy starting to talk. "Oh my   
god. I almost thought they would say no." She sighed  
  
"I know. I am still wondering what he wants to talk to us about. That guy Brett. He just seemed so   
familiar to me. I don't know why." They climbed the stairs to her room and down the hallway.  
  
"Not me. Just must be you. Thank you." She said as he opened her door for her.  
  
"Welcome. It probably is just me but it seemed strange. Like he was a person from my past. But I don't   
have any…" He stopped in his tracks. His eyes widen. "Oh my god. This can't be possible. That can't be   
him. There is no way."  
  
"Harry! Harry! What is it? Who can't he be?"  
  
"Sirus told me a story about himself when he was younger and was married." He said quietly as they started to pack her stuff again.   
  
"Sirus was married? Wow I didn't know that." She said surprised as she tried to imagine Sirus married.  
  
"Either did I. And believe me I was just as surprised as you. Well he had a son…" He wasn't sure how he should say this. "Named Brett. Remus was married to and had daughter named Lisa." This was to much for her now.  
  
"Remus was married? He had a daughter? Sirus a father?!" She said when she stopped packing and looked at him. "Are you sure you aren't sick?"  
  
"I am very sure. Well all of them were friends and they had us kids on the same day. Well then a few months later Remus family was killed." She gasped. "Yea I know. About two months after that Sirus came home and found his wife died but the weird thing about it was he couldn't find Brett anywhere. Then that guy Brett came and it just felt like we were connected in some way. I don't know. I guess it is just stupid." She was looking at him worried.  
  
"I know what you mean." Said a someone from behind them. They jumped and turned around. It was Brett. "I felt it too and I still feel it. I also felt like that with Sirus Black." He scrunched his eyebrows. "It was werid. Like I knew him from a long time ago. I don't know." He sruged. "Oh well. Are you guys almost ready to go?"  
  
"Almost." Hermione said walking over to her dresser and getting some jeans and shirts out and putting them in her trunk and started putting her school things in on top of her clothes.   
  
"So where are we going?" Harry asked Brett.  
  
"Your house." Brett said casual   
  
"OK." Harry said.  
  
"Well that is the only place we can speak in-" But he was cut off from a yell down stairs.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet?" Sirus yelled.  
  
"We are almost ready." Harry yelled back.  
  
"Done." Hermione said slaming her trunk closed.   
  
"Good. Now I got to go down with out being noticed." Brett walked over to the window and started climbing down.   
  
Harry shock his head. "We do meet the strangest people."  
  
"To true." She looked down at her trunk. "A little help."   
  
Harry came out of his daze. "Oh yea. Sorry." They picked up the trunk and carried it down the stairs.  
  
"Ah… Here they are." Sirus said. He looked like he really wanted to leave.  
  
"Yes. Here we are." Hermione said smiling.   
  
"Are you guys ready to go?"   
  
"No. We just decied to come down here for no reason what so ever with a full trunk." Harry said scarsticly.   
  
Sirus smiled. "Well sweety I guess I will see you during Christmas." Cathy hugged Hermione.   
  
"Yes remember to behave your self." Greg hugged Hermione and turned to Harry. "Now you take care of my little girl." He shock his hand.  
  
"Yes sir. I will." Harry said.  
  
"It was nice to see you again Sirus." Sirus shock Cathy and Greg's hand.  
  
"Yes it was. Please visit us again sometime." Cathy said.  
  
'I can't belive they are being nice to him.' Harry thought. 'and I can't belive they are letting Hermione stay with us.' He looked down at Hermione. 'She looks so pretty when she smiles.'  
  
Hermione noticed that someone was looking at her. She looked up at Harry and saw that he was staring at her. He had a grin on his face. 'He looks so cute when he smiles. I still can't belive I am marrying him. But I have to tell him first though. I don't think he will want to marry someone like me. But it is still possible that I am not related to him.' She shock her had and looked at her parents. They walked out the door. "Bye mom, Bye dad." She was about to get into the car.  
  
"You two get in the back." Someone whispered from the frount. She knew it was Brett. She carlwed into the back. Harry looked at her a little strange and followed her sutie. Sirus started the car and drove off. After about 5 mins of silence. "Is it clear?"  
  
"Yea." Sirus said. All of a sudden a body appeared in the frount seat. Sirus looked at him. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Do I know you? Sirus said.  
  
Brett want to say 'Yea you do. I am your son. Your son you gave to Voldemort and left. Your son that took all of his life to fight off the Dark side and survie on his own. That son.' But he didn't. He just said. "I think you do."  
  
  
Sirus looked at him again. 'His eyes are like her. He has hair like mine. But it can't be him. It just can't be. But he looks like her. He looks like me. Is it possible?' Sirus finally said, "What is your last name?"  
  
"Depends on if you want my birth name or my name I made." Brett said kind of rudely. Hermione and Harry where listening very closly.  
  
"What is your birth name?" Sirus said. His voice was soft.  
  
"Black. Brett Black." Brett's eyes where on fire. Sirus didn't understand why. Sirus stopped the car.   
  
"Brett? My son?" Sirus was about to cry. He had not seen him in 15 years. He tried to hug him. But Brett pulled back.  
  
"Black… I don't understand." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes I am your son. But I regret being that. I still want to know why you abandon me? Why you gave me to him?"  
  
Sirus head was swimming. "What are you talking about? I never abandon you. What do you mean why did I give you to him? Who is him?" But Sirus had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.  
  
Brett shock his head. "Don't you remember? Or am I not important enough to remember?"  
  
Sirus looked like he was about to cry. When you where 10 months old I came home with a dark mark over our house. Your mother was dead. And I couldn't find you." He now did have tears running down his cheeks. "I loved you. I would have never given you up to Voldemort. I don't what he did to you. or what he told you but I would NEVER abandon you. I searched EVERYWHERE for you. You and your mom where my whole life. I cried like a little girl when I couldn't find you. I didn't know if you where a live or dead. This torchered me night and day. I would have given my life to find you. I wanted to kill him for what he did." Brett looked like he was about to cry now.  
  
"What have they done to you?" Sirus said.  
  
'Can it be true. Did he lie to me?' Brett thought. A little nasty voice answered back. 'Of course he did. You had to run away from him when you were 13 years old. He told you your father was a weak man.' "How do I know you are telling the truth? I so badly want to belive it. I had to surive the last 15 years of my life on my own. I wanted a father. And I still do." Brett was now crying. "I ran away from him. I was lucky to get a job. I want to know. Would It has just been- easier to commite-" He didn't conitune though because Sirus was now hugging him and Brett wrapped his arms around Sirus.   
  
"Don't belive what ever he told you. I love you son. You hear me I love you Brett. I would have never given you up. I wanted to kill myself but I didn't because of hope I might find you. I love you. It would have killed me if I found you dead. I had hope of finding you. I wanted to find you. but as time went on I started to lose hope. I am glad I found you- or you found me." He was now holding Brett at arm legth. "How did you find me anyways?"  
  
Brett smiled now. "You aren't exactly hard to track down now. The minstry is keeping tabs on you."   
  
Sirus smiled now. "So they still don't trust me huh?" He now remembered Harry and Hermione. "I am sorry guys. Harry, Hermione this is my son Brett. Harry, remember I told you about him when we were on our way up here."  
  
"We noticed." Was all Harry said. He looked surpised and deep in thought. Hermione didn't say anything. She too looked deep in thought. Like they were trying to sort it out. Sirus started to laugh now.   
  
Sirus turned back to Brett. "I missed you." They gave another quick hug.  
"I missed you too." Brett and Sirus smiled at each other.  
  
"Lets go home." Sirus said. He started the car and they drove off back home.  
  
  
********* The next day *******  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Brett hugged Sirus goodbye. "Behave your selves you three." Sirus said with a grin on his face. "Or at least try to be. Don't let me get any owls saying you blew up the Slyterin common room." Sirus winked at them. Harry started to look around for Ron. Everything was so wonderful. The night before they had a terrific dinner while Brett told his story. It was intresting. They were amazed about all the things Brett went though. And they found out the biggest surpised that Lisa was not really dead but trapped with in Voldemort's circle. Voldemort had told her so many lies that she never knew the truth and so she belived the lies. She was a dark wizard out of hate of what lies she knew about her parents. Sirus that night owled Remus and asked to see him the next day. They were going to meet after Sirus dropped off Hermione, Harry, and Brett. They other surpise was that Dumbledore had owled Sirus and told him he wanted Brett to come to Hogwarts. It diffinatly was exciting. Harry was holding on the Hermione's hand and with Brett behind them they found Ron. He was walking in to a compatmiont. "Ron! Ron!" Ron turned around and saw them.  
  
"Hey man what is up?" Ron gave Harry a quick hug. "Hey Sis." He said to Hermione and turned to Brett. "And who are you?"  
  
"Brett. Brett Black." Brett said a little nervos but shook Ron's hand.   
  
"Black? Are you by any chance-"  
  
"Related to Sirus Black? Yes. Yes I am. I am in his son." Brett said intruping him with a smile.  
  
Ron turned back to Harry. "Lets grab a compartment and we will explain." Harry said. So they rushed on to the train and put the trunks up and sat down.   
  
"OK. Now will you explain." Ron said as the train started to move.   
  
"Yes. Now it all started…" Harry started to tell what happened that summer with intruptions every now and then from Hermione and Brett. After the story was done. Ron just stared at them.   
  
"Well… well it sounds like you had a busy summer." Ron said.  
  
"Just a smug." They all started to laugh now. They talked the whole way to Hogwarts having quiet a bit of fun. At lunch they got all they could to eat. They finally arrived at Hogwarts after dark. When they walked on to the platform.   
  
'All first years over here! First years over here" Hagrid yelled. "Hey you three. Hello Brett." Brett looked a little startled that the giant knew his name.   
  
"Hi Hagrid." They said as they walked to the carriage. They got in and it started off. They noticed someone else was in it with them.   
  
"Hello, Brett. Nice to see you again" A sly female voice said. She leaned forward into the light. She   
had shoulder length hair light brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin and a little scar on her right cheek.   
  
Brett looked at her a little startled again. Harry started at her. She seemed so fimalar. He just   
  
couldn't place where he had seen her before.   
  
"Hello Lisa." Brett said a little slowly. It was Lisa.   
  
Author's note: Don't you Hate me. Sorry. I have writters block. Did anyone suspect that he would show up or her? Can anyone guess what Her secert is? Anyone? Well. I hope you like it. It will be going a little slower because of school and all that. 9th grade is hard. I just relized that. Well night all.  



End file.
